legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 19 - Into the Tower! Rosy the Rascal's Rampage
(Having gotten Rouge's jewel Sonic heads back to Tails' tower to give to her so she will help him get inside) Sonic: All right I'm back at the tower. Time to give Rouge her jewel. (Sonic walks though the gate. He notice no new robots and walks though. He then sees Rouge who is watching the tower) Sonic: Hey Rouge. I'm back. Rouge: Ah Sonic. Good to see you're okay. How did it go? Sonic: (Pulls out the jewel) As promised. Rouge: Oh excellent! (Takes the jewel) I knew you could do it. You know there could have been an easier way then going all the way there to get this. You could have given me the Chaos Emeralds I know you have with you. Sonic: Rouge you know I can't do that. I need them. Rouge: Well you can't blame a lady for trying. (Puts her jewel away) Still I really appreciate you doing this Sonic. And now as promised I'm gonna help you. I'll take out the generator powering Tails' defenses. Sonic: Great! Rouge: However I found out something while you were gone. Sonic: What? Rouge: Taking out this generator will take out the defense. But for only a short time. Sonic: What do you mean? Rouge: Tails' has a back generator somewhere. So once I take out the first generator you'll only have a minute or two to get inside the tower before the defense come back online. Sonic: So in other words once you done what you need to move fast and get inside the tower or I'm fried right? Rouge: Yes. Sonic: Well that should not be too hard. Rouge: All right. I'll head over now. (Starts flying) You'll the generator is out when you hear an explosion. When you hear it start running. Sonic: Got it! (Rouge flies off. Sonic stands there waiting to finally get inside the tower. 5 minutes past and Sonic stands there tapping his foot waiting) Sonic: (Sighs) Rouges what's taking you? Wonder if she ran into trouble? (Suddenly an explosion appears off at another part of the base and the tower's lighting defense powers down) Sonic: The defenses are down! Great job Rouge! Now's my chance! (Runs full speed to the tower and then walks though the door) (Inside the tower there is more highly advance tech all around. And there is also a spiral stair way leading up only this one does not have steps) Sonic: Well I made it inside. Tails should be at the top. Time go get him. ???: (Sing song) Oh Sonic! (Sonic looks up at the top of the spiral stair way and sees Rosy Rascal standing next to some control panel and holding her hammer) Rosy: Great job on making it this far. Tell me are you having fun? Cause I know I'm having a ball! (Rosy pushes a button on the control panel and giant ball come down out a tube. Rosy hits the ball and it comes rolling down) Rosy: (Laughing) Get it? Having a... BALL? Sonic: Ah this is gonna be a pain... (Sonic begins running up the spiral stair way and he jumps over the first giant ball and continues running. Rosy keeps sending more of them. Sonic goes into an opening on the wall to avoid a second and third one. He continues running and he jumps and he grabs the railing on the stair way hangs on the other side to avoid a fourth one. Sonic starts running even faster up the stair and curls up into a ball and then charges though the 5th one with his homing attack. At the end Sonic makes it to the top.) Rosy: AAH!!! Sonic: (Crosses his arms) Rosy: (Pulls out a white flag and starts waving it) I'm sorry Sonic. I was only having a bit of fun... Sonic: (Starts walking away from Rosy but hears her following him he then quickly faces her) Stop helping Myotismon! I mean it Rosy! Rosy: Okay... (Starts walking away from Rosy who leaves with an evil smile on her face clearing showing she's gonna keep on helping Myotismon. Sonic then stops an elevator of sorts leading to the top of the tower.) Sonic This it it. Here I come Tails. (Steps on and starts going up) To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius